Delitos de Você Para Você Próprio
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Como um homem sem alma (Máscara da Morte) obtém o perdão de si próprio? Fanfic oneshot, baseada na obra Golpe do Destino. Comentem, por favor!


**_Delitos de Você Para Você Próprio_**  
Início: 03/03/05  
Fim: 05/03/05

**Outras Fanfics:**  
"As Ondas do Coração"  
"Ai Shitteiru, Daisuki..."  
"A Ressurreição do Anjo"  
"Atarashi Inochi"  
"Bring me to Life"  
"Love of my Life"  
"O Preço"  
"Sayonara"  
"Saga de Pluto"  
"Seki Hunter"

**Notas Iniciais:** Mais uma vez cá estou eu! Faz tempo que não dou as caras, não é? Mas estou aqui pra tirar o atraso (no bom sentido, é claro!). Essa fanfic é dedicada às minhas grandes amigas, e aos meus grandes amigos...Todos aqueles que conheci durante minha por enquanto breve, mas eterna estada nos MSN e net. Ah, antes que me esqueça, ela é inspirada em "Uma Nova Canção", da grande Juli-chan! Como perceberam, ela fala sobre o Máscara da Morte (parabéns Juli, eu comecei a gostar dele!) durante a Batalha das Doze Casas. É algo como...Conseguir o perdão de si mesmo.

O título é uma indireta, e como podem ver, é meio auto-explicativo...Já deu pra sacar exatamente o que eu quis dizer com ele, e quem conhece no mínimo o Máscara da Morte de Câncer, sabe do que eu tô falando. Eu escrevi essa música ao som de !) "Moon" de Turn A Gundam toda essa história, e devo admitir que essa música caiu bem para a atmosfera da fic. Quem conhece a Yoko Kanno sabe que ela não brinca em serviço! E no final, a fanfic "Golpe do Destino", da Juli-chan, foi uma das minhas maiores bases pra essa história dark toda (ok, é uma espécie plágio. Me processem!)...Seria interessante se ouvissem essa mesma música durante a leitura. Tá no Kaazaa, se alguém tem. Mas mesmo não a ouvindo, recomendo ouvirem uma música sim, porque as mídias sempre ajudam a imaginação.

Deixo para comentar sobre mais coisas nas notas finais, afinal, já devem estar cansados de lerem essas besteiras todas (e espero que não se cansem de lerem as besteiras à seguir...). Só peço que leiam mais com o coração do que com olhos ou boca, por que essa fanfic tem um certo sentimento, afinal, ninguém é de ferro, né? O Máscara também é gente e tem sentimentos (coisas de cancerianos)! Bom...Desejo a todos uma boa leitura, e não se esqueçam de comentar, ok?

**_Delitos de Você Para Você Próprio_**   
_Petit Ange_

Por quê? Para quê? Por quem eu estou fazendo isso? Esse sentimento é ruim...Medo. Sinto medo. Eu sinto medo dos gritos e dos barulhos que ouço lá de fora. Eles estão matando todos...Não têm piedade com ninguém. O que nós fizemos para eles? O que minha família fez para eles? Somos pessoas de bem. Nunca ferimos nem maltratamos ninguém...Por que, então, fazem isso? Por que matam a todos?

Eles entraram em casa. Eu tenho medo...Eu não quero morrer. Quero realizar meus sonhos, e ser um homem admirável como o meu pai, ser uma pessoa honesta e gentil, como minha mãe. Meu pai não está mais vivo. Eu o vi morrer! Eles o degolaram, e eu ouvi o grito agonizante dele. Papai...Horror. Isso é o horror? É ruim. Medo e horror são ambos ruins...Eu estou rijo, não consigo me mover. Quero gritar, mas a voz não está saindo de jeito nenhum.

Mamãe...Por que mataram você também? O que você fez? Por que meu coração bate tão forte assim, como se quisesse sair do meu peito? Por que eu estou tremendo desse jeito? Por que eu sinto medo, horror e vontade de chorar? Por que eu sinto vontade de matar esses homens? Eu não entendo...Meus irmãos. Gritos agonizantes, prantos...Por que eu me assusto em ouvir isso? Dor. Isso se chama dor de verdade. A lâmina fria e ensangüentada, antes silenciosa, falou comigo. Sinto dor no meu pescoço, e vejo o porquê. Sinto um liquido quente descer por ele, devagar...Não quero morrer. Escondo-me atrás do corpo de meu pai, mas me finjo de morto. Eles saem. Vão matar mais inocentes...Por que isso acontece?

Por que eu não consigo evitar, e choro? Eu chamo meu pai...Ele não me responde. Minha mãe não me responde. Meus irmãos...Por que ninguém me ouve? Todos com esses rostos desfigurados pelo horror, gelados e muito duros. Isso é um sonho? Quero acordar. Quero acordar e ver que ainda estou dormindo na minha cama, e a doce voz da minha mãe está ecoando em meus ouvidos, como uma bela melodia que não me canso de escutar, me pedindo para acordar...Quero sair e ver todas as crianças brincando lá fora, de qualquer brincadeira que achemos divertida, e eu também irei brincar.

Mas tudo o que ouço são gritos, prantos e a voz das lâminas. Logo, tudo cessa...Eles foram embora. Quente. Está tudo ficando tão quente...Fogo. A minha amada vila está pegando fogo. Por quê? Por que vocês não se levantam, papai, mamãe e meus irmãos...Vamos fugir daqui! Não podemos nos entregar tão cedo.

Pai, levanta, temos que sair desse lugar!-mas ele não se mexia. Nem um único movimento. Isso era a tão temida morte? Não podia estar acontecendo comigo. Por quê comigo? Não podia ser com outra pessoa? Não era justo...Muitos outros seres humanos também poderiam estar sentindo isso em algum lugar do planeta.-Mãe, levanta, temos que ir embora! Mamãe...Vamos embora, por favor...! Dante, Alissa, Ângela...Levantem!

Era apenas uma vã esperança de que estivessem bem. Quando me dei conta de que eles estavam realmente mortos, que não era nenhuma peça, nenhum fingimento por parte deles...Eu os abracei e chorei. Perdi naquele momento as únicas pessoas que me importavam. Minha vida estava em ruínas. Por que estou sentindo raiva? Por que quero matar todos aqueles homens? Por que o rosto de nenhum deles sai da minha cabeça?

Vou vingar a morte de vocês, mamãe...Papai...Meus queridos irmãos...-eu digo, ainda os abraçando. As minhas lágrimas infantis de tristeza misturavam-se com o sangue empapado em suas roupas esfarrapadas pelas lâminas assassinas das espadas, me sujando. Mas eu não me importava. Pelo contrário, seria uma pequena lembrança que eu teria deles...Uma reles, mas preciosa lembrança.-Juro que não irei morrer antes de matar todos aqueles infelizes...! Juro por de mais sagrado nesse mundo. Agora...Adeus, minha família...

Eu sai da vila em chamas. Meu lar. O lugar onde estão minhas lembranças, minha infância. O lugar que me criou e cuidou de mim...Destruído. Estou andando sem rumo há dias. Sinto muita fome e frio...Acabei de beber água numa nascente perto daqui. Meu estômago dói, é como se eu tivesse um buraco nele. Como sou idiota...Por mais que eu ande, não há nenhum lugar para ir. Conclusão: eu só tenho fugido da realidade. Para onde quer que eu vá, não há nada o que posso fazer, não consigo fazer nada certo. Não há ninguém que precise de mim...Só eu preciso dos outros, mas não tenho ninguém para nada. Só eu. Eu, eu e mais eu. Sozinho nesse mundo...Conseguia ainda pensar em como o destino é cruel.

Mas eu vou me vingar de tudo e todos. Vou me tornar a pessoa mais fria, assassina e cruel que já existiu. Vou matar aqueles infelizes, e depois, viver como um lobo solitário. Quem precisa de mim? Por mais que eu ande, sempre vou voltar para aquele lugar...Seja um esticado ou nem tanto. Já não tenho mais nem alternativas. No final das contas, sou obrigado a voltar para esse lugar...O lugar onde abandonei o garotinho fraco e medroso chamado Giovanni.

Eu fui encontrado por um grego que passava por acaso ali. Estava tão pálido e acabado que o homem dispensou perguntas...Não era à toa! Eu desmaiei assim que o vi. A emoção de ver uma viva alma por ali foi o suficiente para me fazer cair no esquecimento. E depois da escuridão, a luz...Uma cabana. Simples, mas bastante acolhedora. Eu senti isso. Analisei-me por um tempo. Não era mais o Giovanni de antes...Eu realmente notara mudanças em mim mesmo. Meu corpo tremia de raiva, mas eu ainda sentia medo. Aquelas lembranças não deixavam minha cabeça só um momento. Eu pensava e repensava, mas as lágrimas não caiam. Eu recaíra nas minhas emoções...Quem se importa? Eu não me importo. Será? No fundo, eu acho que nunca mudei. Sempre fui traumatizado e triste.

O homem grego me treinou, e ao me ver no treinamento inicial arrancando a cabeça de vários animais, o qual fazia para descontar minha raia, deu-me o apelido de Máscara da Morte. Nunca contei para ele que sempre pensava em meus inimigos como se fossem aqueles homens, e que esse era o grande segredo da minha crueldade... Eu gostei. Fiquei conhecido deste jeito no santuário, pois o nome "Giovanni" me trazia péssimas recordações, de tempos que eu queria esquecer. Novamente eu me vejo mergulhado num oceano de lembranças e tristeza. E era castigado por isso. Até que aprendi a domar minhas emoções, e me tornei um monstro movido à ódio, que lutava por lutar. Desprovido de emoções...Mas no fundo eu sempre continuei o mesmo. Fraco, assustado e covarde. Com medo da guerra, com medo daquele dia, com medo de qualquer coisa que me ligasse ao passado.

Eu conseguira, anos mais tarde, vingar a morte de meus pais. Não fora nada difícil acabar com a vida daqueles miseráveis, e a cabeça deles está num lugar especial da Casa de Câncer, meu lar sombrio e obscuro, assim como eu me tornei. E assim, os anos se passaram...

Hoje, eu me encontro à frente do Cavaleiro de Dragão, numa batalha de vida ou morte dentro de minha Casa. Luto apenas por lutar, pois não admito perder...Quero vencer tudo e todos, só durante uma luta eu consigo esquecer de tudo. Por isso gosto de lutar. De repente, num rompante, a Armadura de Câncer abandona meu corpo. Por quê? Por que, subitamente, isso desencadeia lembranças há muito tempo esquecidas? Por que sinto o mesmo pânico e surpresa que senti na infância, naquele dia? Por que tenho medo? Medo...Há quanto tempo não sentia isto. Tenho saudades deste sentimento! É difícil sentir isso sem ferir meu orgulho, mas eu gosto de sentir tudo isso. Me reconforta. Ao mesmo tempo que me agoniza ao lembrar-me de minha mãe, meu pai e meus irmãos. E de repente, eu sou atacado novamente.

Shiryu de Dragão...Parabéns. Você derrotou-me! Eu sou arrastado por almas até uma escuridão que jamais vi na vida. Tudo se torna incômodo, escuro e frio...Sinto saudades da minha infância, nas noites frias em que sentia medo do escuro e ia dormir com meus pais. O que é isso? Lágrimas? Por que estou chorando? Por que eu sinto tanta dor no coração, no corpo? Essas almas me carregam ainda mais fundo...E quando eu me dou conta, eu caio numa superfície dura, mas não sinto dor alguma. As almas desapareceram. Mas eu vejo uma luz adiante, e sob nela, um garotinho usando uma máscara. Aquela mesma vontade de matar me apossa, talvez para descontar minha raiva enorme que sentia no momento...Mas eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo.

O que está fazendo aqui, moleque?-eu pergunto, grosseiramente. Ainda não daria o braço à torcer. Estava realmente irritado.

Minhas palavras tropeçam e vacilam de determinações a significados. No caminho delas daqui até você, lá fora escutando...Por que é tão grande a distância dos seus sentimentos, através de meus pensamentos, até sua mente?-ele perguntou. Suas palavras faziam eu me sentir estranho. Realmente estranho, como não me sentia há tempos.-Por que eu tento tanto alcançar você, que parece estar tão longe? Ah sim...A conexão! Seus olhos estão brilhando, nossas almas estão se tocando, e a viagem valeu a pena.

Do que está falando, menino!-eu pergunto, querendo esconder minha surpresa.-Por que usa essa máscara ridícula!

Eu estou dentro dela...Eu sou uma concha dura e sem sentimentos por fora. Mas por dentro, eu ainda tenho uma alma, sou só emoção. Essa máscara é o meu exterior...Fria e sem nenhuma beleza. Essa máscara esconde quem sou de verdade, eu mesmo...-o menino me disse, calmamente. Sua calma me despertou um sentimento de raiva ainda maior.

Tenho a impressão de já ter te visto antes...-eu comento, inesperadamente, me sentindo seguro ao lado daquele menino. É verdade...O que uma criança poderia fazer contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro? Ainda mais eu, Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Então...Somos duas pessoas com impressões semelhantes. O que faz por aqui? Não deveria estar lá em cima, na sua casa?-o menino me perguntava, e sua vontade e perguntas me irritavam, apesar de me trazerem também uma sensação de paz, estranhamente familiar.-Sua família é legal? Você tem pais? Irmãos? Onde você mora?

Não tenho casa, nem família...E eu morri, seu idiota!-eu respondo, tentando abafar meus reais sentimentos e sensações em relação àquele encontro inesperado.-Assim como você está morto, afinal, esse é o mundo dos mortos.

Não...Aqui é a linha entre o infinito e o fim dele. Aqui, tudo acontece...-o garoto me responde, e eu pude sentir que ele sorria por trás daquela máscara. Eu senti? Senti finalmente apenas por um tom de voz...Há quanto tempo não o fazia? Há tanto tempo que apenas usei minha força e crueldade, que acabei esquecendo o que era sentir. Tanto que eu pude sentir tudo isso nesse ínfimo e pequeno momento. Esse menininho me trazia de volta o que eu achava que havia perdido.

Como é o seu nome?-eu pergunto, tentando ser um pouco gentil, mas sem deixar escapar muita coisa...Seria arriscado demais.

Estou muito bravo no momento, quero ir embora daqui! Mas em vez disto, vou lhe contar como eu me sinto!-o menininho me disse, repentinamente. Qualquer um sabia perfeitamente que ele queria mudar de assunto.-Expresso meus sentimentos por mim, e não pelos meus resultados...Poderia me dar conselhos?

Tudo bem...Eu tenho escolha?-me sentia estranhamente em casa neste instante.

Quando isso acontece, digo a mim mesmo que as coisas nunca mudarão, e que serão assim para sempre. Tenho medo de que tudo fique pior, e que você vá embora ou mesmo que eu vá embora, ou que ficaremos juntos e tristes...No passado, eu já tentei mudar e consertar, mas agora só estou lhe dizendo como me sinto...-ele me dizia, e eu sentia um nó na garganta, sem entender o porquê. Meu sangue parece ter parado no caminho para os membros. O garoto baixara as defesas, assim como eu, e agora estava vulnerável, o que era sinal de força e maturidade. Eu estava pensando como Giovanni. Sim, como um garoto.-Também tenho medo de que seja tudo culpa minha, e de que eu esteja estragando tudo como sempre fiz! Sinto que sou ruim, e é por isso que as coisas ruins continuam acontecendo...No fundo, eu sei que isso não é verdade, mas é assim que eu me sinto...

Aquelas palavras poderiam me descrever no momento. Ora, eu estava lutando e caindo nas profundezas do inferno, outra, estava conversando com um garotinho que me trazia lembranças de minha infância. Decidi ser sincero, não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

Estou muito estranho agora. Esta situação está muito parecida com as vezes, durante minha infância e adolescência, nas quais me senti magoado ou negligenciado...Posso lidar com minha dor, mas quero que você saiba o que está acontecendo comigo.-Por que me abria com tanta facilidade para uma criança que acabara de conhecer? Por que sentia como se eu já tivesse o conhecido há milênios. Parecia que éramos pai e filho conversando...Era estranho, e meu coração se enchia de paz a cada minuto.

Não quero que fale nada, apenas escute!-ele disse, como uma ordem. Não me irritei desta vez, pelo contrário, o compreendi.

Se você não estiver à vontade para usar a palavra "amor" enquanto estiver triste, magoado ou irritado, apenas diga que você está fazendo tudo isso por que gosta dessa pessoa, e que ela é importante pra você. Se ela não fosse, você não estaria sentindo tudo isso...Eu me sinto em casa, aqui, conversando com você, pirralho...-eu dou um pequeno sorriso, e posso sentir seu cosmo inocente me retribuindo este sorriso.-Estou lhe falando tudo isso em vez de tentar ir embora ou tentar lhe afastar, porque você e esse relacionamento têm importância para mim...Preocupo-me com você, mesmo que pareça estranho, e não tenho a intenção de magoá-lo. Quero que você realmente me entenda, porque isso me ajuda a relaxar, e ser eu mesmo na sua presença...

O menininho caminhou até mim, e repentinamente, me abraçou apertado, como se eu fosse alguém que ele não visse há tempos. Automaticamente, sem pensar em nada, eu também o abracei, porque eu sentia uma sensação de igualdade e paz com ele.

Eu amo você, Giovanni...Quero que você me ame. Esse relacionamento é o mais importante da minha vida! Quero que você saiba como eu me sinto por dentro, porque quero estar próximo a você para sentir que estamos conectados.-ele me dizia, e eu repentinamente afastei-o de mim, assustado.

Como você sabe meu nome!-eu pergunto, realmente surpreso. Queria uma resposta. O garoto novamente deu alguns passos para trás, antes de retirar a máscara de seu rosto, lentamente. Lágrimas escorriam pela face infantil de um menino de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos escuros. Aquele era...Eu mesmo.

Eu não podia acreditar no que vejo. Meu coração começou a dor ainda mais do que já doía. Por que eu entrei tão fundo dentro de mim mesmo, naqueles momentos em que eu queria cair no esquecimento? Por que tudo aquilo, naquela hora? Por que ele? Aquela era a prova...Eu mesmo, a minha criança interna. Aquela que eu sempre quis abafar, afogar no passado, e nunca consegui. Estava chorando, como eu fazia várias vezes no passado.

Por que insiste em continuar? Por que tem tanta sede de vingança, sendo que já matou quem queria matar? Não dói tanta raiva contida?-ele perguntava, como se quisesse desabafar aquilo há tempos. Eu sentia as coisas com uma sensibilidade maior, como se eu voltasse a ser o Giovanni do passado.-Por que se tornou esse monstro? Por que quis me esquecer!  
Eu não tinha nada o que falar. O choque era muito grande.

Responda, por favor...! Por que insiste em tudo isso!- ele novamente repete a pergunta. E eu decidi ser sincero comigo mesmo, como nunca fazia. Eu voltara, depois de tanto tempo, a ter a mesma sensibilidade de minha infância, aquela perdida. Minha vontade de chorar era enorme, e só de ver as lágrimas que escorriam do rosto daquele menino, de mim mesmo, a vontade aumentava.

Abracei-o, como um pai abraça o filho, e esclareci tudo o que havia em branco.

Eu tenho sido uma pessoa muito má. Não sabia ser melhor...Pensava que, fazendo isso, eu estaria me preparando para uma vida cheia de dor, eu queria te esquecer. Algumas vezes eu lhe abandonei e não lhe dei atenção, sem querer...Tenho agido como se você não existisse, porque eu não sabia realmente que você existia...Pensei que, quando cresci, você tivesse ido embora. Percebo agora que fui muito mal com você na maioria das vezes...Você é todos os meus sentimentos, e sempre pensei que alguns desses sentimentos fossem ruins. Eu tentei lhe controlar, pensando que poderia fazer os sentimentos que não gostava irem embora. Apenas piorei mais a situação...-era um verdadeiro alívio dizer tudo aquilo. Tudo o que ficara preso na garganta saia, pouco a pouco.-Percebo agora que lhe feri, e sinto muito...Estou pronto para mudar e começar a cuidar de você! Aceito você do jeito que é, não importa o que está sentindo...Seus sentimentos são os meus também, porque você é quem eu sou por dentro, Giovanni Mastrangelo...

Ele era exatamente quem eu era no passado, sem tirar nem pôr. Ele não pensava, analisava, apenas sentia. Era só emoção. Apertou-me ainda mais, e com um sorriso sincero, envolto ainda em algumas lágrimas, respondeu-me:

Fico feliz que você finalmente me enxergou. Tenho esperado isso há tanto tempo...Gosto do que você está dizendo, me faz sentir-me melhor...Mas ainda não estou completamente pronto para lhe dar minha confiança. Preciso ver suas ações. Preciso ser capaz de depender de você com o passar do tempo. Sou completamente dependente de você! Se você não me amar e cuidar de mim, ninguém o fará. Você é tudo o que eu tenho...Quando eu estiver magoado ou com medo, apenas me abrace e diga que me ama, é tudo o que eu peço...Apenas me ame e diga que vai me proteger sempre. Preciso ouvir você dizendo que me ama com freqüência, não apenas quando as coisas dão errado...Quando estiver feliz, preciso que sorria e faça coisas engraçadas. Eu saio através de seu sorriso, de suas brincadeiras. Também venho quando você é amável e criativo...Há mais amor e alegria dentro de mim do que você sabe, esperando para vir à tona. Amor e alegria é o que eu sou, e sou quem você é. Conto com você, Giovanni...Por favor, lembre-se de mim!

Pode contar comigo! Não esquecerei de você. Cometerei erros, mas aprenderei e não voltarei a repeti-los...Pode ser que eu vá para o inferno agora, mas irei como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.-eu disse, sorrindo, sem poder evitar. Era ótimo, a melhor sensação da minha vida.-Aceito você como é, não importa qual seja o seu sentimento. Amo você incondicionalmente! Você é quem eu sou por dentro...Ao amá-lo, amo a mim mesmo.

O garotinho sorriu, como se também tirasse um peso das costas.

Você não irá para o total inferno. Obteu, mesmo que no último momento, o perdão de si mesmo, e demonstrou sentimentos que, antes, você abominava, mas que faziam parte de você...Você tem uma alma boa, apenas encoberta pela dúvida e a tristeza. Mesmo que pareça estranho e injusto, você terá que pagar por crimes que cometeu. Mas esse não é o seu lugar de direito...-aquele menino me disse, aliviando-me ainda mais.

Não tem problema...-eu digo, simplesmente.-Eu pagarei pelo que fiz. E você, vai ir embora?

Vou estar sempre do seu lado. Eu nunca saí de perto de você, e nunca sairei...Estaremos juntos eternamente, porque nós somos um.-o menino me abraça mais uma vez, e depois disto, começa a se afastar de mim.-Bom...Até breve, amigo...Se cuida!

O mesmo pra você!-eu respondo, sorrindo levemente.

Depois disto, eu fui parar no Inferno, como eu suspeitei desde o começo. Logicamente, tenho pagar de certa forma as vidas que tirei de tantas pessoas. E ainda hoje não sinto raiva e nem arrependimento de estar aqui, no meio de tanta sofreguidão e desespero. Já nem sei se meu lugar realmente é esse...Sinto-me em paz comigo mesmo, como nunca o fizera na minha vida. Sei que não farei falta para ninguém, para nada, mas enquanto eu estiver deste jeito, com essa paz de espírito, junto com meu eu, em perfeita harmonia, Máscara da Morte de Câncer será uma eterna lenda. Uma lenda que eu espero que seja esquecida.

**_Fim..._**

**Notas Finais:** Sei que essa fanfic não tem quase nenhum sentido, mas senti-me na obrigação de executá-la. Eu sempre considerei o Máscara da Morte como um cara doente, sádico e malvado. E minha opinião continuou a mesma até que três pessoas muito queridas pra mim abriram meus olhos: Angel, Arthemisys e Juli-chan. A Angel-chan foi a primeira...Ela me disse que sempre gostou dele, incondicionalmente, e que sempre sentiu que, por trás da carapaça de frieza e crueldade, escondia-se um homem bondoso e amável, como qualquer bom canceriano (detalhe: ela é de Câncer). Eu comecei a pensar sobre ele cuidadosamente, até que a Juli-chan veio de novo com a mesma opinião, dizendo que o Kurumada poderia ter realmente o aproveitado mais, porque ele era um personagem bastante carismático. E a Arthemisys me disse que sentia claramente que ele era uma pessoa muito gentil, e isso era perceptível há quilômetros (não sei se lembra-se disto, Themi, mas foi exatamente o que você disse! Ainda mantém a mesma opinião?).

Desde aí, eu sempre gostei dele...E realmente, assim como eu morreria de amores pelo Ikki, Aioros ou Kamus, eu também morreria de amores pelo Máscara. Ele é um cara legal, e ouvi falar coisas bacanas dele da Saga de Hades, o que aumenta minha vontade de assistir essa fase. E quando revi a fase do Santuário, pude realmente perceber nele uma amabilidade enorme, algo que talvez nem ele tenha notado que tem (uma pena que a teimosia dele esconda isso um pouco)! Não consigo mais imaginá-lo como o mesmo louco e sádico de um ano atrás (exatamente! Um ano!). E esse projeto de fanfic já estava na minha mente há tempos...Quando eu o li mais uma vez, para revisar, fiquei um bom tempo sem vontade de fazer nada. Senti uma fadiga, um vazio, e perdi as minhas forças.

Senti um calor estranho quando lia os diálogos entre o pequeno e o atual Giovanni. Um calor estranho, carinhoso, saudoso, triste, doloroso, solitário...Só me resta continuar firme com minha opinião, porque em parte, essa fanfic traduz meu sentimento e minhas impressões do Máscara da Morte. Eu o imagino assim! Quando o vi no desenho pela primeira vez logo após minha mudança de opinião, pensei: "Ele é tão delicado! Eu sinto isso". Pra mim, um rosto simples e acolhedor, diferente de alguns personagens que já vi.

Quando leu essa fanfic, minha beta, Angel, disse que chorou a noite inteira, ainda torturada por essa fanfic que ela disse ser "tão tocante para os fãs do canceriano". Eu fico contente que essa fanfic tocara ela, assim como espero que vocês tenham lido essa pequena história com o coração (assim como eu e a Angel fizemos), porque as vezes o coração percebe mais coisas que nós mesmos não nos damos conta. Essa fic representou muito na minha vida, com certeza. Eu vejo o Máscara do outro lado do espelho. Tenho receio, medo, tristeza de olhar em seus olhos...E sempre quando isso acontece, digo para mim mesma e para ele: "Não fuja, não fuja, não fuja!". Só depois disto me sinto melhor para olhar para ele, escrever ou pensar nele. Peço-lhes que me acompanhem nesse jogo até o fim...

A torcida de vocês é o meu apoio, não se esqueçam nunca disto! Vou me sentir satisfeita se eu conseguir tocar no "Máscara da Morte de Câncer" que vive dentro do coração de cada um de vocês. Por isso, meu povo...Vamos crescer juntos!

**_Petit Ange_**  
A autora cara-de-pau.


End file.
